The Island
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: When Arthur told Matthew of the voyage he wanted to take to the New World, he saw the future before his eyes. He never thought he would meet a certain blonde with a history, and an interesting tale to tell.  -Mermaid AU-
1. Chapter 1

_Eons ago there stood an island…an island which remained isolated, and untouched by human hand. But that is not to say it was inhabited, for in fact it was thriving and practically teeming with life. As legend goes, those who lived on this island were people of the water, with tails that rivalled the sparkle of gems. They would live beneath the water and go about their days in peace. But there was a twist to this legend, for those water people (mermaids and mermen as they were called) could walk on land. As if their tail split in two, they would produce fully functioning human legs._

_No one really knows where this island is located; only myths give clues. They say if one ever did manage to come across it, they'd be lost forever. Many men seeking fame, and potential fortune on the land tried and failed; never living to speak of it, or too fearful to ever mention it to others._

_Thousands of years have passed, and the island is still unfounded. The word of mermaid has fallen from people's lips, which leads one to wonder: have they all vanished? Or have they just managed to blend among society so well that they are lost?_

_. . . ._ _. . . ._

1812

Adjusting his overcoat for the fifth time, a young man stood before a mirror in his bedroom. Today he and his partner were scheduled to board a ship for the New World, and unbeknownst to the crew, they were to be sailing with two notorious thieves. Arthur and Matthew could easily rob a person blind due to their skill at acting as highwaymen and swordfighters- they were a menace to society. God forbid they were let loose amongst the _ton._ Living a double life, they were part of the gentry and the image of propriety, but could act that role as thieves just as easily. If one were to ask why they did this, it was for fun…even if Arthur had more fun than Matthew.

The click of his door opening alerted Matthew too late, for a shorter blonde walked up beside him, effectively scaring the man as he appeared in the mirror. "Arthur!" he breathed out. "Don't slither into my room like that! You'll do me in that way."

"Apologies, lad, but I have something for you." He held up the garment in his hand, waving it before his face with a sadistic smile. "You will be wearing this instead."

Matthew's expression was stoic while he turned, but his mind exploded in outrage. "That is a dress," his voice was monotone, which caused Arthur to laugh.

"Indeed it is, and it's your new costume. These men are not from here, and so do not know you. They will be much easier to manipulate if one of us posed as a woman."

"Just because I have longer hair doesn't mean you can dress me up as a woman."

"Of course it does. But it's not just that, your eyes are heavily lashed like a woman, not to mention these hips-"

Slapping his hand away, Matthew backed up to avoid his grabby hands. "That's a lie and you know it! If you were without your eyebrows, you could be more of a woman than I!"

This comment made the Englishman scowl and throw the loathsome dress in his face. "Enough arguing. You will be dressed and downstairs in less than five minutes so we can make it to the docks. I don't like to be kept waiting, love."

Instead of yelling back to the man, Matthew chose to go along with his fate and slip the dress on, making sure to throw something over his shoulders. He will get Arthur back for this somehow.

* * *

><p>As he tried to make his way through the hoards of people, Matthew stood in awe, staring up at a ship that was larger than anything he had ever seen before. Arthur had already made plans on how he was going to strike and when- close to when they neared their destination, if not beforehand. He wanted to take what he could from the passengers and escape into the crowd when they landed.<p>

Simple.

The land was going through turmoil, but Arthur always had a plan. After inspecting the new land and what riches he could gather, the two would return to England upon the next scheduled departure. Much to Matthew's surprise, he never wanted to spend much time there, but there was something about his mouth when he spoke and how he wouldn't make eye contact. He had something else on his mind.

The two were just chatting on board with the captain when Matthew heard the sound of faint, steady footsteps. The sound grew louder until a flash of blonde, blue, and a perfect smile appeared before them. "Ready to set sail yet, captain? Oh, and who is _this?_" He flashed a wicked smile to Matthew, causing him to look away bashfully.

"Yes, my lord. These are some of our passengers, lord Arthur and lady Madeline. This is-"

"Alfred," the blonde cut him off. He reached forward and grasped Matthew's hand, and with a bow he kissed the back of it, accompanied by a wink. "Just another passenger on this expedition."

Matthew looked over the man and, much to his chagrin, he felt his face begin to heat up. Standing at the same height, the blonde was built immaculately. Wide shoulders, strong jaw, straight nose, and the most striking shade of blue eyes Matthew had ever come across. Maybe it was the playful glint they had, he didn't know, but he found himself drowning in them. His hair was windblown and the colour of gold, with one adorable strand that stood out above the rest. But the characteristic that snared Matthew in, more so than his eyes, was his voice. It was of a medium tone, masculine, but there was something about it that was almost melodic. How his words danced over his tongue, Matthew found himself falling for this siren's song, for each word he uttered was music to his senses.

"Pleased to meet you," the pair rhymed off, Arthur much firmer than Matthew. Violet eyes darted to Arthur, and he was surprised that the man showed no sign of weakness. Was he not as affected as Matthew? This was bad. He needed to get out of there, before he did something that he would regret. He managed a few steps before he was cornered against the rail by the newcomer. Arthur had already made off, and was by no means making any attempt to save him seeing as he ducked into one of the cabins. _Where is he off to-_

"_Lady_ Madeline, will you accompany me for a turn around the ship? It is quite expansive with much to see…" he placed a hand over his chest and bowed slightly, eyes flashing in challenge. He was so close that Matthew could smell his personal, musky scent. His head spun. Once more Alfred's voice washed over his body; his mind labouring to breach the surface.

"U-unfortunately, my lord, I am expected to accompany my husband." He hated how Alfred emphasized lady, as though…he didn't believe it. _Great God in heaven, he's seen through it, he doesn't believe it, I knew this was a horrible idea-_

"Husband?"

He had to think of _something_ to say to the roguish man, Matthew thought as he gathered the fabric that covered his chest a bit more, feeling vulnerable and missing his cravat. "Yes, my husband. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Alfred leaned against the ship's rail and ran his thumb along the edge of his jaw, looking up and down at the retreating form and their swishing gown.

With a smirk, he retired to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Greetings and salutations~!  
>Hahah, yeeeah...this fic has taken over my mind as of late.<br>Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

"Why didn't you help me back there!"

Arthur leaned back in his chair, watching Matthew storm back and forth in front of him with heavily lidded eyes. It was too amusing to see the blonde whisper out angrily, face red, all the while wearing a dress. "You seemed to hold yourself well enough against the man," he drawled out.

"You should have seen how he looked at me! He was so close I could- What if he tries something!"

"All the better!" he sat up at this moment, hands clasping before his emerald eyes that shone with his developing idea. "You gain his trust, his defences will be lowered, and then we take what we can! Don't forget why we're here, Matthew."

He chewed on his bottom lip slightly as he nodded. _Yes, to gain what they could._ Thinking about what they've done over the years, his mind wandered and made him think once more what his life would be like if Arthur didn't enter his life; if he didn't feel rebellious, or heard his tales of adventure. But, this was his life now, and there was no getting out of it. That's all he had back in England, his life of thievery…but if he found something on the land across the sea, maybe then he could start anew. Maybe he could convince Arthur to stay and to build a life there. _The possibilities that awaited them!_ If he just played his cards right, kept them close to his chest, everything might work out in his favour.

"Come, we have been reclusive for far too long. Night has fallen, and I'm sure you'd enjoy a walk," he smirked over to him as he stood, "to expend all that pent up energy and all..."

Matthew glared at him and with a swirl of fabric, exited the room before Arthur came any closer. The air was cool, but tolerable, the scent of salt water strong all around him. Not waiting for his companion, he proceeded to walk along the deck, moving over to the side to stare out into…darkness. Everything was so dark and black, their only lighting being the stars in the sky. This didn't bother him in the slightest- things were so much more relaxing this way.

After a few moments of staring into the black water, Matthew startled. Before his eyes appeared a flash of slightly muted indigo. He shook his head slightly and tried to determine what exactly he saw, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared, and Matthew was left there to stare into the murky sea. _Maybe it was just seasickness? Or maybe a big fish, _Matthew thought to himself and turned up to look into the sky.

Time passed and attention spans grew short, leaving the lone blonde to resume his exploring. Arthur had yet to accompany him, but Matthew didn't mind- he would much rather be left alone to his thoughts. He chose to walk down among the cabins this time, having never ventured that far yet. Just as he turned the corner to a new corridor, he slammed against something hard and solid. Once more the scent of the sea filled his senses as strong hands gripped his arms.

"My dearest Madeline, are you alright?" an intimate voice inquired.

Snapping his head up, he looked into the teasing eyes of the man he wanted to avoid for the rest of the voyage. "Alfred."

His lips turned upwards into a softly mocking smile, looking over the panicked face. This young girl couldn't be any older than himself, her face was far too angelic. Hair the colour of strawberries and honey, Alfred longed to run his hands through the silky strands. Her eyes were a focal point for him, the unique violet shade, and how _expressive _they could be. He had seen them to be a sharp, darker shade, indicating her anger; a lighter one as she was speaking to her husband, but now…Now her eyes were wide and soft. Soft, frightened violet.

"Could I persuade you to accompany me for dinner? Your husband will be in attendance, of course."

Alfred's voice was so smooth and serene, one would have thought he were speaking from a dream. Matthew tried to avoid his eyes, not wanting to be ensnared once more, so he tried to look over his head. He noticed that the blonde strands which stuck to his forehead were darker than normal. _His hair was wet? Had he bathed just recently? But-_ At that moment he looked back down into those enchanting eyes and he fell.

"We would be delighted."

"Wonderful!" he clapped his hands together before him once and extended his arm for Matthew to take. "Let's find him together."

After a moment's hesitation, Matthew looped his arm through the offered one and placed his hand on Alfred's forearm. He felt the man's body heat radiating from him in waves, sending shivers down his spine. He needed to find Arthur fast.

Unfortunately he couldn't be retrieved, for he had already been engaged to dine with another passenger on the ship that he had befriended- all of which he hurriedly whispered to him before shutting the door in his face. Matthew wanted nothing more than to rip into the traitorous man for leaving him alone, but Alfred took over the situation. Guiding Matthew to his cabin, Alfred shut the door behind them and set his small table. Feeling lost, Matthew stood by the window, staring out at nothing while Alfred prepared. He felt like a cornered rabbit in the den of a hungry wolf.

"Madeline come closer, I promise I don't bite." This was spoken with a subtle lift of an eyebrow and a tug at the corner of his mouth. It did nothing but grate on Matthew's nerves. But, he moved towards the table and sat down across from the loathsome man, staring warily at the cup of wine that was offered. "You're looking at it as though it were poison, my lady."

Matthew blushed once more, but reluctantly grabbed the cup. He wouldn't drink much, he told himself.

_This cup will never be finished_, he thought, not noticing Alfred subtly filling it for the fifth time.

The meal had long since finished and Matthew was leaning heavily upon the table, all sense of propriety forgotten. Alfred didn't mind, in fact, he enjoyed it. Now he was free to act as he pleased, as well ask questions.

"Tell me about your husband," he asked as he stood up, walking around the table slowly.

"Husband? What husband?"

Alfred's teeth gleamed in the cabin lighting, "why, Arthur of course."

"Arthur…? ...Oh! Oh _him_. He's a bastard, getting me into this mess. But hey, he's a clever man."

"I see. And, do you love him?" Alfred placed his hands on Matthew's shoulders, running them along the sides of his neck and down to his collarbone in a manner one might caress their partner.

Matthew swallowed thickly, trying to remember the man's question, but the sensation of his warm hands dragging along his skin took over his mind. He found himself leaning back, head falling against Alfred's stomach as his hands travelled down his arms before wandering back upward. "I- uh…what was the question?"

"Do you love Arthur?"

The thought of angry, flashing green eyes appeared in his mind which made Matthew lurch forward, scrambling to get to his feet. "I-I have to go!"

Alfred didn't let him move far. Grabbing his wrist, he threw Matthew against the cabin wall, pinning the blonde's body with his own. After a moment's hesitation, Alfred connected their lips together; soft and grazing at first before the kiss abruptly deepened. His tongue found the other's, while one hand cradled his head as the other remained firm at his waist. There was nothing languid about Alfred's kiss; it was control and force and painful pleasure. He showed Matthew no mercy, continuing to steal the breath from his lungs. Tightening his hold on the man's shoulders, Matthew pushed with all his might. It was like trying to move a rock. But Alfred suddenly drew back slowly, still supporting Matthew's head.

"Have you any secrets, _Maddie_?"

Matthew merely stared into those burning eyes, his very soul experiencing his fire.

"Everyone has secrets," he murmured, grazing his lips against Matthew's once more, this time much more tender. "Perhaps we might keep each other's?"

_No._

"Let go of me!" Matthew pushed once more against Alfred, and this time he managed to slip out from beneath him. Without wasting any time, Matthew stumbled towards the door, wrenched it open and ran out. His heart pounded in his chest, and all he could think of was the taste in his mouth, the feeling of soft lips against his.

Matthew didn't leave his cabin until late the next day, and barely spoke a word to Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, I know you're upset with me, Matthew, but there is something you must really see. Everyone is in an uproar."

Matthew turned over on his bed, glaring at Arthur over his shoulder. "What is it now," he hissed, the venom practically dripping from each word.

"It's the island."

Confused, Matthew was unable to ask any further questions since Arthur disappeared after the words. With a loud sigh he rolled out of the bed and put on one of his other dresses that Arthur sneakily packed in his trunk. Straightening out his clothes, he thought of how Alfred's advances had grown both more subtle, and more frequent. Whenever he saw Matthew, the man would run over and start chattering his ear off. They even spent one night just staring at the constellations, which Matthew would regret to admit he enjoyed.

_"See that cluster of stars, Maddie?" Alfred extended a long arm towards the area in question._

_"Those?"_

_Alfred held him closer when the cold wind rushed over Matthew, piercing through his clothes and biting at this skin. Rubbing a hand over his upper arm tenderly, Alfred whispered into his ear, "yes. That's the constellation Gemini. They're associated with the twins in Greek mythology, Castor and Pollux. Do you know the myth?"_

_Listening to Alfred's soft voice, Matthew subconsciously turned and tilted his head a little so he was further tucked into the man's arms. "No, I don't. Do you?"_

_"I do. It is said that the twins shared the same mother, but were born of different fathers. It is to say that Pollux was immortal, while Castor was mortal. The two were extremely close, and when Castor died, Pollux was heartbroken and utterly lost without him." Alfred tightened his hold a bit and pressed his lips against Matthew's temple. "He travelled far, seeking audience with Zeus to beg for Castor's life. Zeus allowed him to share his own immortality with his twin in order to keep the two of them together, which transformed them into the Gemini constellation."_

_Matthew hummed as he looked upward at the twinkling stars that looked like diamonds nestled in black velvet. "That's a lovely story...For someone to love another so much that they would do anything to keep by their side..." _

_"It is, isn't it?" Alfred murmured, almost to himself as he laid a warm hand on Matthew's cheek, guiding their lips together for a slow exploration. _

He was slowly becoming used to this man's loud, forward nature, and even felt himself enjoying Alfred's stolen kisses. He never admitted his inclination towards the same sex to anyone other than Arthur before, who luckily shared in his orientation. The two had shared a few drunken nights together, celebrating their various victories, but it was fleeting and merely a few impassioned touches and kisses. Arthur had looked to Matthew with such tender concern in his eyes, his hands familiar that he couldn't resist. With Alfred...Matthew had felt nothing like this before. The man haunted his mind day and night, leaving him hard and wanting upon numerous occasions. That was one benefit to loose-fitting skirts.

To say that everyone was in an uproar was an understatement, Matthew thought as he joined the rest of the passengers. Everyone stood by the left side of the ship, staring over the rail to a speck of land far in the distance. Some held expressions of amazement, some desire, and some pure fear. Matthew heard litany's of how they needed to get away, as far as possible.

A head of blonde was seen above a particular group, and the blue eyes found Matthew immediately. Striding through the crowd with ease, Alfred walked up beside Matthew and placed a warm hand on his lower back, guiding him to the railing away from everyone else. "See that island over there?" he asked, gesturing with his free hand. "That's the Island of Caelum." Alfred blinked when he saw the blank expression on Matthew's face. "Have you heard of the legend before?" When the blonde shook his head, Alfred scoffed and muttered something under his breath. "Well, there are legends which speak of this island. As legend would have it, mermaids and men once used to inhabit that island. They were their own race, living apart from society, but no one knows what happened to them. Some say they all died, some say that men came and killed everyone off," this was uttered with a mocking smirk. "But some say that they left the island and became part of society. Some say that their tail can turn into legs and they walk among us. That they return to their land every once and a while to regain their strength." Alfred pressed his lips close to Matthew's ear, causing Matthew's skin to burn from every inhale and exhale that he heard and felt. In a deep, achingly tender voice, Alfred asked, "can you see yourself living on an island like that, _Maddie?_" Oh, God, his voice, the word so close to his name, Alfred made it sound lovely.

His heart ached. He needed to hear him say his own name like that. Particularly as he was writhing with need above him, beneath him, and all around him until he was all encompassed by everything that is _Alfred. _Maddie...he hated this name.

He needed to leave, but Alfred once more began to whisper into his ear. "They say that the island has a protector, prohibiting anyone from coming close to it. A siren, living in the water that attacks the boats. For we are of a kind that are...possessive of what is ours." His arms wrapped around him, grip tightening in a way that brought truth to the words he spoke. "But that's silly. Surely there wouldn't be just _one." _

But Matthew barely felt it, the one word he uttered standing out among the rest. _We_. We are. Collective, including himself. Eyes wide, Matthew pulled back and looked into Alfred's knowing face, eyes inspecting every inch of his pale face. "Excuse me..." Matthew whispered and slipped out of his grasp, running back to his room.

* * *

><p>Matthew waited in his cabin, long after dinner for Arthur to arrive. He needed to talk to him about his new discovery, and how they needed to get away from Alfred, <em>fast. <em>He paced back and forth, trying to think of something he could do to get away from the persistent man-

"What's wrong?"

The sudden voice startled him, causing him to inhale too quickly and choke on air. Coughing, he twisted his body around to find Alfred leaning against his closed door with his arms crossed, trademark smirk ever present on his face. He wore a simple, thin, white blouse that clearly defined his broad shoulders, tapering down to a trim waist and strong thighs. To Matthew he felt as though Alfred were practically naked, having never seen him in such a state of undress before. It was in that moment that Matthew noticed a rather small locket around his neck, resting just below his collarbone and between his parted shirt. Encrusted on the surface was a glimmering sapphire, with a few smaller diamonds below it. Matthew looked back into his eyes warily, unsure of his motives, for there was something different about him right now. His smirk wasn't playful and his eyes were unreadable while his body screamed dominance.

He couldn't help but take a step backward.

"Don't worry, Maddie, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Don't call me that."

"What? _Maddie?_" He said the name as if it were a melody.

Alfred tilted his head and studied Matthew's face. His eyes had a quiet look, both soft and hard, sky blue amidst a storm.

Matthew could feel his heart thunder in his chest, while he tried to lick his lips to no avail- his mouth was like sandpaper.

Watching Matthew's tongue run along his lips for a moment, Alfred leaned his head back. "Walk with me," he nearly sang his command, it was so breathy. As he opened the door Matthew found his feet moving towards him. What was going on?

The moment Matthew walked out of the room into the cool hallway, it was as though the spell had broken. Picking up his skirts, Matthew began to run in the opposite direction Alfred was headed but he was too slow. Alfred's hand shot out and grasped hard, ripping a low groan from Matthew. The blonde took note of this with another smile and tugged Matthew along, down a long corridor, around a corner and down a flight of stairs.

When he opened a door, he pushed Matthew out before him, making him stumble slightly before righting himself. Looking around, Matthew saw that they stood low at the back of the ship, where the deep, dark water was roaring in turbulent waves.

They were completely and utterly alone, hidden away from the rest of the passengers.

"Tell me," he whispered from behind, voice cascading and washing over him, more pervasive than the ocean before him. "What did you think of Caelum?"

"It's merely a little island with an old, forgotten myth. Nothing more."

"Really," he murmured, amusement obvious.

Matthew turned around to see Alfred standing before the door, his hands removing his already unbuttoned shirt, leaving his chest now completely bare save for the locket. "W-what are you doing!" Matthew squeaked, backing up slowly in fear. Alfred's face was hidden partially in shadow, but from the light bouncing off of the waves from the moon and stars, it made his face look utterly intimidating.

His smile grew wide as he watched the fear enter Matthew's eyes once more. They looked lovely like that, he thought to himself as his hands moved to his breeches. This made Matthew begin to breathe heavily, looking around for some form of protection. He was a skilled fighter, so why was he feeling so nervous! He made all of England fear over his pseudonym, so why did this one man make him so fearful? Was it that he truly wanted- no. He couldn't possibly want this.

During this, Alfred managed to disrobe completely and walk towards Matthew. As he neared, Matthew backed up, refusing to look any lower than the man's chest. The played this little dance of theirs until Matthew could hear the deafening sounds of the water behind him. Taking a chance, Matthew ran to the side, trying to brush by the man, but fate was not on his side and he did something unexpected. Alfred grabbed Matthew by the waist, turned with him, and with a few quick backward steps, he vaulted the two of them into the cold water.

Matthew fought as hard as he could, but he was no match in the water. Alfred waited for that telltale pain to blossom through his body, and soon enough the familiar colour of indigo was in sight. Breaking the surface, Alfred delivered a quick blow against Matthew, rendering him unconscious so he was able to hold his body easily against his own as he swam home.

* * *

><p>AN: Caelum is Latin for sky, _heaven_.


	4. Chapter 4

When Matthew opened his eyes, all he saw was black, as if he never opened his eyes at all. Reaching his arms out, he could feel that he was lying on a bed with soft blankets covering his body…his naked body. He gasped and sat up quickly, causing pain to explode in his mind, and his hands to cover each side of his head.

"Awake?" sang a voice from the dark. _ Alfred. Water. _Matthew reached down to pull his blanket up higher over his chest. "Don't bother," Alfred chuckled, "you have nothing left to hide from me, baby."

Matthew dropped the blanket and tried to find the source of the voice as his eyes strained to see in the darkness, listening for the smallest of sounds. He knew Alfred was there, and somehow…he could see him. Alfred could see him in this thick darkness.

"I'm not scared of you," his voice was raspy and quiet.

"Aren't you?"

Far left. Matthew turned and moved further away on the bed. "If you were going to kill me, you would have done so by now."

"Maybe, maybe not. What if I mean to…torture you a bit first."

"You may try," he snarled, voice becoming stronger and deep. Alfred caught him off guard before, but he will be ready next time.

"I have a feeling that you're thinking of physical torture," he hummed sweetly. "You have to be more creative than that, _Maddie_."

"What do you mean?"

His laughter once more rang out from the darkness, but this time he had moved. Now he was behind Matthew, and much closer. "Do you miss Arthur? I knew he wasn't your husband, or even your lover. You don't kiss like someone well loved. Did he force you to dress like a woman? Is he ashamed to be seen with you in public, looking like a man?"

That hurt.

"It's none of your business!"

"Everything about you is my business. Now, what is your name? Your _real _name."

"I don't have to tell you anything, you sadistic _monster!_ Where have you taken me!"

"Ah, the elusive 'where am I' question. I was wondering when you would ask me this. And monster? Oh, how you wound me, my love."

"Stop calling me those names!"

"Then give me your name, and I will," the voice ran along his skin so close that he could have sworn he felt the hot breath on his neck. But when Matthew struck out behind him, nothing was there but haunting laughter.

"Matthew! My name is Matthew!"

"Ah. Matthew. _Mattie_. Mm, yes, that holds beautifully in my mouth." Alfred had a way of speaking, the way he uttered each and every word that managed to dull the sharpness of Matthew's mind. The way he said Mattie, it was as though he made artwork in the black room. Matthew was suddenly assaulted with the images of the two of them writhing against each other, skin dewy with sweat, lungs labouring to operate. Matthew could see himself, sitting, or rather, bouncing on Alfred's lap, his hard length repetitively buried deep inside. The images then grew darker, of Alfred throwing him down on the bed, pinning his arms above his head, and rocking against him. The sound of skin slapping wetly against each other filled their ears, along with Matthew's keening and Alfred's choppy groans. He had an intoxicating voice.

Just when the image of Alfred sliding his hands along the length of his body, down from his hands to beneath his hips; lifting him and grinding close, Matthew gasped as he felt himself pushed down physically against the bed. The erotic images that passed through his mind lowered his defences, allowing Alfred to take advantage of the moment and pin the human beneath him.

"What are you doing to me? Let me go!"

Pinning his arms above his head, just as he did in the images he weaved, Alfred pressed the weight of his body against him. "I don't think I will, Mattie."

Frustrated, Matthew bucked his hips, trying not to notice the hitch in Alfred's voice as his clothed groin pressed against Matthew's bare one. He then pushed and tried to roll, which actually managed to work. Alfred rolled to his back, effectively pinned. "Now what will you do?" Alfred chuckled, thrusting his hips upward in a way that mimicked what he _wanted_ to do with the long haired blonde. "Feels like someone is a little excited. Does Mattie enjoy being on top? Or is it the struggle that excites you? How deliciously perverted." He would definitely remember this little bit of information.

He remained silent, hands flexing against Alfred's wrists as he listened to their joined breathing. He berated himself mentally for becoming aroused, and felt almost ashamed from Alfred's teasing. "Y-you know nothing about me, Alfred. I wish to be back with Arthur. "

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur. Enough about him! You're not going to be seeing him any time soon."

"Where am I?" Matthew snarled once again, his nails digging into Alfred's skin.

"Caelum." Alfred hummed in contentment, wriggling in his grasp.

"…The island? H-how did I get here?"

"Think."

No…no, it couldn't be. Matthew shook his head and in a flurry of panic he got up off of the bed. He ran his fingers along the walls, searching for a door handle, which he found without any interference from Alfred. When the door was opened, Matthew was finally able to see the interior of the room. It was a lavish room, befitting that of a duke. Alfred stood by the door, watching Matthew's face with a small smile. "What do you think?"

He truly was on the island. And the only way they could have possibly survived the journey over was-

"You're one of them." Alfred just regarded him with a sparkle to his eye. "You're a merman. You are part of the legend. Y-you said 'we'…You grabbed me, and jumped into the ocean…"

"Correct on all accounts. Now, it would be best if we went to bed-"

"No!"

Reaching out, Alfred picked Matthew up and threw him back onto the bed, his body bouncing slightly from the impact. The sound the door made when it clanked shut struck fear into Matthew's very core, as though it symbolized his fate. Alfred have him little time to try and move from the bed, whatever gain Matthew had was stripped away when Alfred pulled his body beneath him once more.

"What do you want!" Matthew screamed out, pushing at Alfred's chest, shoulders, and arms in an attempt to be free of him.

"You. I want your heart…your body… I want to be inside you; to own your very soul." Alfred leaned closer to Matthew's terror stricken face, avoiding his hands to press his mouth to the shell of his ear and give a tentative lick. "Would you do this for me? Would you give yourself unto me, Mattie?"

"_No."_

He felt Alfred's hot breath against his cheek as he laughed. "You'll change your mind…I know you will." Alfred trailed a hand over Matthew's face and cupped his jaw, lips lowering to catch the corner of Matthew's lips. He slowly moved over to completely cover his mouth, cradling the side of Matthew's face with his hand. Matthew startled, blinking up at the darkness as if he could see Alfred's face. He was acting so achingly tender all of a sudden, which served to be more potent than his forced kisses. This chaste kiss, the mere contact of their lips along with bodies and hands, caused the tenseness Matthew felt to ebb away.

When Matthew let out a small whimper of surrender, Alfred opened his mouth to allow his tongue to languidly caress the seam of the man's lips. The entrance was soon breached, leaving Alfred free to plunder the moist cavern in a thorough manner. He left no area untouched, as if he were committing the contours of his mouth, the texture, his taste to memory. Matthew's hands wound around Alfred to place onto his back, the need to hold him closer becoming too strong.

With a soft sigh, Alfred pulled away and ran his tongue over his lips, savouring each last drop of what was Matthew. The human below him began to pant softly, his cheeks flushed a beautiful faint pink; he was completely and utterly gorgeous in Alfred's eyes. And he was all Alfred's.

Matthew was riding the last shock waves of pleasure rocking his body when the man above him once more moved to the crook of his neck. Suddenly, all he could smell was the ocean; all he could see were calming waves falling against the soft sand; a faint melody flowing through his body, wrapping him in a comforting trance. Alfred sang into his skin songs of old, songs passed down through the generations. He chose the ones on love, on devotion and dedication. Of a woman and her lost, imaginary love; how she gave him her soul, only for him to rip it apart. Like Pandora, the unfaithful man betrayed her and stole her most beloved item. Ripped from her neck he opened it up without a care and watched as the winds of her heart died down, until her form crumpled before him.

Little did Matthew know, that was the legend of the island, and why no humans were allowed near. But Matthew was already asleep, and heard very little of Alfred's haunting song. Seeing that his beloved captive was asleep, Alfred nuzzled his nose against the delicate blonde's cheek and stood. Moving to the door he locked it just in case, and joined Matthew on the other side of the bed. Covering them both in a blanket, Alfred cuddled up flush against Matthew's back, one arm acting as the man's pillow while the other was secure on his hip. Like this, Alfred joined Matthew in peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey, remember me? :'D


	5. Chapter 5

It was bright, so bright that when Matthew opened his eyes he was momentarily blinded. Curling up on his side, he turned away from the window to slowly open his eyes once more. To his relief, he was the only one occupying the room, for Alfred was nowhere in sight. Matthew ran a hand over his face and sighed deeply, happy to not have to deal with Alfred upon awaking. It had to have been almost noon, Matthew thought as his body protested him rising from the bed. He had to find clothes somewhere, and with a little bit of searching, he finally found some in the bottom drawer of the vanity.

Fully dressed, he crept towards the door which luckily was unlocked. The hallway that was connected to his room was quite expansive; windows populated the walls, separated only by a few portraits. The floor was carpeted a lush burgundy colour which muffled his footsteps nicely. Matthew crept along the hallway as fast as he could without making much noise, turning random corners, going down a flight of stairs until he found an exit. Tasting freedom and salt on his tongue, Matthew threw the door open and ran headlong…into a wet chest.

"Mattie! You're finally up." Alfred held the wriggling body against him, but Matthew registered that he didn't exert that much force. His touch was gentle, and when he looked up, his eyes were soft. For some reason that made him stop his struggles and step back against the side of the building for support. Alfred allowed him to do this, merely closing the door and leaning his shoulder against it facing Matthew, letting the warm sun beat down against his lightly tanned skin. They were surrounded by water and plant life, sand and sky. But what surprised Matthew the most was not the land but the buildings, for the one he was just in was not the only one. Looking around, there were many houses in the distance, none of them dilapidated in any way.

Matthew turned slowly back around to face Alfred who, through all this time had not taken his eyes off of him. "We're not the only ones here?"

"Of course not! There are thousands of my kind living here! There are…not as many as we once used to have, but we are still thriving. The only thing is," Alfred placed his forearm over Matthew's head and partially covered his body with his own. "I can't have you travelling any further than the house and backyard, do you understand me?"

Determined not to be intimidated, Matthew straightened his posture until they stood at eye level. "And if I don't? You just don't want me to find anyone who can help me."

The laugh Alfred gave this time was dry, and without the sparkle typically found in the cerulean depths. "No one is going to be helping you here, darling, so don't even entertain the thought. If you don't, you could possibly be killed, but you would be locked away in my basement before you had the chance. Understand now?"

The two men stared each other down, unwavering in their stances and beliefs , until Matthew pushed passed him. "You don't own me," he muttered as he walked along the shrubs. He noticed a small sandy path that twisted down to the waterfront as Alfred spoke, so needing to get away from the man once more, he decided to investigate.

"Don't I?" A whisper as he followed close behind the human.

Matthew was lost in his own thoughts, looking into the crystalline water as he spread his bare toes into the sand. It was soft and warm, making him feel relaxed regardless of his supervisor behind him. As he poked a toe into the water, Matthew felt a hand slip around his waist. "Want to go for a swim?"

"No," came his immediate reply. The quick, impassioned response startled Alfred, which must had shown on his face, for Matthew blushed and looked away. "I-I just don't feel like swimming right now."

"O-okay…if you insist. Hey, are you hungry? I'll go tell the servants to prepare something for you." Alfred kissed Matthew's temple and whispered, "remember what I said," before turning back towards the path.

Once the blonde was out of sight, Matthew turned back to the water with a frown. He couldn't possibly be telling the truth about the other visitors, could he? This man was selfish, acting without thinking- traits which resulted in Matthew becoming a prisoner here. He couldn't have any other motives than his own gain. Matthew kicked at the water, not wanting to think of the man anymore. The sun was beating down against him relentlessly, and soon perspiration began to bead on his forehead. Caving, Matthew took off his shirt, folded it, and laid it aside before he sat down on the sand. Extending his legs just enough, he submerged his feet into the water and felt the instant relief. The water wasn't that cold, in fact it was significantly warmer than any body of water he has been in. It was so relaxing and inviting, Matthew had to venture further in.

Unable to fight it, the higher up the water reached, the more he began to shake, until he froze at waist deep. Matthew was shaking violently, his hands grasping the opposite shoulder as he tried to fight the oncoming hyperventilation. Memories of his younger days, of falling into the river by his home flashed before his eyes. Of uncoordinated legs and arms failing him until he was ultimately rescued by Arthur who nearly drowned himself. The two of them avoided swimming in deep waters from then on in, but Matthew always beat himself up over that accident. He tried to teach himself how to swim properly, but for some reason he always panicked. He didn't understand why he couldn't manage to kick his legs properly- it wasn't that hard. So whenever Matthew was alone, to prevent any embarrassment, he would walk out as far as he could and test his limits. It took a while, but now he was finally able to go as deep as his waist.

As he was trying to calm his racing mind, Matthew didn't hear the soft displacement of water far off to his left, nor did he register the faint purling of water as something completely submerged below the surface. The undertow is awfully strong, Matthew thought to himself as he felt the slight tugging against his legs, dropping his hands to run them shakily through the water. All of a sudden, something reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him beneath the water in one quick tug. Matthew panicked and opened his eyes as his hand remained in their grasp. Before him was Alfred, a wide, playful smile on his face as his hair hovered around him. A glimmer of indigo caught his eyes, and looking down passed Alfred's waist, Matthew saw a long, glimmering indigo tail. The fins at the end were wide and slightly faded in colour, but almost resembled spikes in the way they fanned out. If he wasn't in mid panic, he would have thought Alfred looked beautiful.

Alfred's smile quickly fell when he saw Matthew's face. Swimming forward, he grabbed Matthew by the waist and brought him to shore once more. Feeling the sand beneath him, Matthew turned to Alfred and just stared at him, his entire body shaking, and his eyes threatening to betray him with tears.

"Mattie…"

Matthew looked away, choosing instead to stare into the sand.

"Matt…_look at me._" Alfred crawled forward a bit, the concern over his human taking over all thought so he didn't change back to legs. "Matt…I'm sorry. I'm_sorry, _I didn't know," he collected Matthew's hunched body against him, his tail curling behind him to keep his balance. Running his hand over the rising and falling chest, feeling the out of control heartbeat, Alfred started to become frightened. "Matt, please. I-I'm so sorry… I'm right here, nothing is going to hurt you."

_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry._

"I shouldn't have pulled you under like that, I know I shouldn't have…b-but please, Mattie look at me."

_Don't scare me like that, I was so worried about you!_

"Matthew…Mattie, talk to me. You're scaring me!"

Finally Matthew looked up, his heartbeat steadily returning to normal as his fear clouded violet eyes cleared. It was then he registered Alfred's shuddering form around him, chest against his back, arms running all over his skin. When he turned around in his grasp, falling against the sand, Matthew didn't expect to see Alfred's tear stained face. Alfred was leaning over him, tail nervously flicking around behind him as he searched Matthew's eyes. His hair fell around his face, the water dripping down onto the sand, as well as Matthew. He's crying, Matthew thought. He's crying over me… Extending his arms slowly, Matthew smoothed the dark gold strands back and gave Alfred a small smile. "I'm okay."

That cracked Alfred's foundations, leaving the merman to fall against Matthew, hugging the man close as he whispered fervent apologies into his ear. "I had no idea you weren't a good swimmer, I'm so sorry, please forgive me," he whispered all in one breath over and over again.

It was Matthew's turn now to run a hand over Alfred's back in soothing circles. "No, I'm not a good swimmer…but…you didn't know, so I can't really fault you for being playful." He felt Alfred relax against him, their breathing soon becoming synchronized as they laid together, Alfred supporting himself slightly so he wouldn't crush him.

A few minutes passed, and Matthew actually found himself enjoying the moment. It had been so long since he was spread beneath someone, and felt at ease about it. Last night…was last night and everything was dark, scary, and sudden. He still hadn't forgiven Alfred, nor did he abandon thought of escape, but… Alfred made it very hard to hate him when he acted like this. It was especially hard when Alfred moved his head over towards Matthew's ear, and with childlike excitement, asked, "after you eat, did you want me to teach you how to swim?" The man's excitement was nearly tangible on top of being infectious so without much thought, Matthew agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

With a small laugh, Alfred gave a lingering kiss to Matthew's cheek before rolling off. As he landed on his back he welcomed the deep burning sensation that coursed through his body, up his spine and even to his fingertips. In a bright flash his long, strong tail vanished and two equally strong, bare legs appeared in its place. Matthew sat up and stared in amazement. It was still hard to fathom that this man could transform from legs to a tail and back again. Running his eyes up and down the strong columns, he was inspecting to see if there were any deformities when he heard a low chuckle. At that point he could feel Alfred's piercing gaze upon him, and he was just about to ask why he laughed when he realized that he was now staring at his-

"Like what you see?"

With a quick twist, Matthew turned away and rolled to his feet, his face quickly heating up once more. "…Nothing to boast about," he murmured, even though it was. Whereas his was longer, in his brief observation he noticed Alfred's was slightly thicker in girth. It made him tremble.

"Mmn, how rude. I on the other hand can admit that yours _is_ impressive," two fingers trailed from one shoulder to the other as Alfred paced around the blonde. "Although it's more on how you wield it than the size. I'm sure, if given further inspection and more…_hands on_than theoretical, you'll come to see the truth in my statement." He winked as his hands situated at Matthew's hips, rubbing small circles and dipping ever so subtly.

His heart was racing, almost painfully fast as he looked into those teasing eyes. He didn't want to look away or back down, that wasn't his style. He might not like confrontations, but damn it, Matthew Williams was not one to turn down a challenge. So with a coy smile, Matthew traced the face of the locket that still encircled his neck before leaning close to his ear. With a mocking laugh he whispered, "that's cute of you to think that," and walked around Alfred to make his way up to the house.

Alfred pouted at his back before running up to him and tangled their fingers together. "So did you want to have a tour of the house first and then eat, or…?" He opened the door with one hand, letting Matthew enter and following close behind, not letting their hands part.

"Maybe a tour first?" _All the better to figure out when and where would be best to escape._

"Sure!" Alfred practically bounced beside him, ready to explain his home. He took great pride in where he was from, and he wanted to share it with Matthew.

"Actually…I think it would be best to get dry clothes before we do that…and for you to get dressed."

A golden eyebrow arched, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Oh? Too distracting is it?" Matthew didn't dignify that with an answer.

Soon they were dressed, Matthew in a soft white blouse and shorter slacks and Alfred in the exact same thing, although his shirt was a bit more cream coloured. Once more he took claim of Matthew's hand and led him through the house. It was gargantuan with many corridors and rooms- perfect for hiding. Matthew saw that the house stood further away than most homes, a little elevated with the path that led down to the water. A forested area resided on the right side of the house, while the left was an open, wide path leading down to the village. Inside it was exquisitely furnished, making Matthew question just how important Alfred was. This curiosity doubled when they came across the servants. They were dressed immaculately and treated Alfred in the utmost respect, as well as Matthew. They avoided eye contact with him, and did whatever was ordered of them. When Matthew asked about them knowing about a human on the island, Alfred laughed, patted his hand condescendingly and told him not to worry; their loyalty is to him above all others.

As they were walking along another hallway on an upper floor, Matthew saw many portraits, all of them men and women who resembled Alfred. _Must be his family,_ he thought, sneaking a glance to Alfred in the corner of his eye. Alfred was looking at the portraits as well, a wistful smile on his face.

"Are these people related to you?"

Alfred hummed in agreement. "Yeah, it's tradition for us to have the head of the family painted…These are all of the Jones' through the ages."

"All mermaids?"

"All of them. I'm a true blood through and through," he laughed.

"What are you? Are you a prince or something?" Matthew gestured at the grandeur that surrounded them, at a loss for words.

With his free hand Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see…instead of a single leader, Caelum has a council. A council of seven. There's Ivan Braginski, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas, Kiku Honda, a-and myself."

"You help run the island?"

"Yeah…so I'm kind of important, I guess."

Matthew remained silent, taking in the new information. So not only did a merman kidnap him and take him here, but now it was one of the leaders that did so. Great. Although maybe if one of the servants could have their sympathy played upon…

A heavy door opened to reveal a large library with long winding stairs leading to a second floor. Despite himself, Matthew's jaw fell as he took everything in. Books and reading were a long loved pass time of his, and to see a library this big was amazing. "H-how do you have so many books?"

"We've collected many books over the years, in different languages and from different places. We also have many books written by our own people, the history of the island and so on," Alfred waved his free hand, trailing off before he brightened and squeezed Matthew's hand. "You can read whatever you want, whenever you want to."

"Thank you…" Matthew looked into Alfred's happy face, and he couldn't help but give a full smile in return. To his surprise, he watched as a soft dusting of pink coloured the top of Alfred's cheek bones, as well as his ears.

"Y-you're welcome…Come on, I think it's about time you ate."


End file.
